


Poisonous

by Kikyome



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, basada en hechos reales, very old story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyome/pseuds/Kikyome
Summary: De aquellos viejos tiempos en que NewS recién estaban formados y los más jóvenes necesitaban experiencia, aunque no es el tipo de experiencia que Shige tenía en mente la verdad cuando quien menos se esperaba se ofreciera a darle clases de actuación.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Nishikido Ryo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Poisonous

“Ie ga Toi” era el nombre del dorama de 4 capítulos más un especial que estelarizarían los 4 miembros más jóvenes del recién formado y popular grupo NEWS. 

La historia era algo ¿original? aunque eso no era tan importante, lo principal era la oportunidad de ganar más fama y especialmente para ellos que eran los de más bajo perfil. Con esa idea en mente es que Jimusho los tenía ahí sentados ensayando, ya habían grabado el 1er cap y justo terminaban de ensayar el 2do, pero antes de poder retirarse, el director había llamado a parte a Kato para discutir un asunto importante, el resto de News se habían quedado esperándolo y podían ver cómo cambiaba la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, pasando de total atención a seriedad, luego a sorpresa y finalmente a una de total derrota y es que no era para menos, el capítulo 3 estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y había una escena muy “MUY” importante que Kato Shigeaki no se consideraba capaz de realizar, en un principio habían hablado de omitirla, pero ahora el director le decía que había sido imposible convencer a los productores y demás personal corporativo y que incluso su propia empresa había manifestado que “él era un Johnny y él podía con todo” así que no le quedaba más que hacerlo.

-Y por eso está así- Concluyó Kusano el relato a los demás miembros de News, en cuanto habían llegado a la sala de ensayos Koyama había preguntado por el semblante sombrío de Shige y obvio Kusanito no se iba a quedar con el chisme para él sólo.

-¿Sólo por eso? bah! qué delicado!- Dijo de mal humor Nishikido Ryo sin moverse de su lugar en el sillón mientras su compañero de osaka, Uchi lo miraba con cara de “eres demasiado duro con el niño, aunque sea verdad”  
Shige sólo levanto la vista para verlo mal pero por respuesta recibió una mirada venenosa por parte del mayor y de inmediato volvió a contemplar el piso.

-uff! ¿no podrías irte a sufrir a otro lado? amargas el ambiente- le dijo un insensible Ryo, por lo que recibió esta vez no sólo las miradas de reproche de Uchi si no del resto de miembros incluyendo la de advertencia de Yamapi, no que le importase mucho pero se estaba pasando y no quería tener que intervenir, que pereza!

-¿No crees que te estás pasando de la raya Nishikido kun?- Koyama no le tenía miedo, no le importaba lo más mínimo si era Nishikido de Kanjani o de dónde sea, seguía siendo mayor que él y más que nada amigo de Shige.  
-Eso deberías decirle a él, ¿Por qué no se va a sumirse en la depresión a otro lado? Y de paso por una tontería como esa que ridículo- Y Ryo el de la lengua venenosa hacía acto de presencia.  
-Ryo…- El tono de advertencia de Yamapi ahora era claro.  
-No deberíamos precipitarnos a decir cosas que después….- Antes de que Kusano pudiera “tratar” de arreglar el lío en que había metido a su amigo éste decidió pararse del sillón y salir de la habitación, al cerrarse la puerta todas las miradas cayeron sobre Ryo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin molestarse en sentirse aludido por la reacción del menor.  
-Pobre chico! te pasaste Ryo de verdad….no todos tenemos tu GRAN experiencia actoral “LOVE ME TENDER”- Dijo Uchi con toda la maldad del mundo por lo que recibió un golpe por parte de Ryo quien sólo daba las gracias de que nadie más en ese lugar fuera de Osaka.  
-Más vale que te disculpes “love me tender”- Le dijo Yamashita viendo con agrado la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, no tenía ni idea a que iba eso pero si molestaba a Ryo era todo lo que necesitaba saber.  
-¡¿Yo?!-  
Yamashita sólo le sostuvo la mirada sin mediar más palabras.  
-Estás mal de la cabeza Yamapi, Ryo Nishikido no se disculpa con nadie y menos con un mocoso ridículo, mira que hacer tanto alboroto por una simple escena en un programucho de televisión que NADIE va a ver…- Al ver que sus palabras lejos de explicar su punto de vista sólo lograban sacar más malas miradas, ahora por parte de los otros 3 actores del mencionado “programucho de televisión que NADIE iba a ver” cogió su chaqueta y salió azotando la puerta, todos estaban locos ¿O es que solamente a él le crispaba los nervios la actitud de ese niño? Era de lo más bobo y cada que lo veía le placía darle un golpe, sencillamente no lo soportaba y ahora era en lo único en que parecía poder pensar, prefirió entrar a una de las salas de ensayo para estar en paz y ver si podía dormir un poco, claro que al abrir la puerta lo que se encontró le quitó totalmente el poco sueño que podría haber tenido.

-Seku….sekusuaru….hara….harasumento~- Todo dicho en un inglés que dejaba mucho que desear, aunque no que él fuera una eminencia en ese idioma tampoco, ahí estaba de quien venía huyendo mentalmente, moviéndose de manera tosca y algo robótica o mejor dicho tratando de mover las caderas pero sin ningún éxito, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando lo vio caer al piso, se asustó pensando que algo le había pasado y corrió a su lado para escucharlo susurrar algo que no se esperaba.

-Nishikido san tiene razón, esto es de lo más ridículo, pero me gustaría poder hacerlo bien, aunque sea algo insignificante quiero dar lo mejor de mí y que la gente piense “wow el chico tiene talento” pero sencillamente nunca seré si quiera la mitad de talentoso que él, siempre impecable en sus actuaciones-

Eso en realidad le había dolido, el chico lo admiraba y él lo había tratado tan mal, es que sólo con verlo sus entrañas se revolvían y terminaba diciéndole cosas hirientes o golpeándolo, pero no podía evitarlo, ni él mismo sabía por qué actuaba así con él, desde que lo había visto en la primera sesión de fotos, feliz con una sonrisa boba junto a Koyama y Kusano, en realidad más Koyama que nada, siempre junto a él como si fueran una parejita de novios y Koyama que siempre le soportaba todos los caprichos y lo consentía, eso le molestaba de sobremanera, cuando estaban en los vestuarios y comenzaban a hablar de cosas que sólo ellos dos entendían le ponían de un humor pésimo y terminaba desquitándose con Kato siempre.

-Pues si sigues ahí tirado como muñeco de trapo no lograrás mucho- Le dijo rompiendo el silencio y logrando que Shige se volteara por la sorpresa olvidando secar un par de lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas, genial ahora lo había hecho llorar, las cosas iban de mal en peor para el karma de Ryo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y despeinó su cabello negro buscando algunas palabras que pudiesen servir de aliento o consuelo o lo que sea para que el chico dejara de llorar. –Ya párate de una buena vez y sécate esa cara que eres un hombre por amor a los cielos no deberías llorar con tanta facilidad!!- Le regañó de nuevo viendo de inmediato como la expresión de Shige volvía a ensombrecerse –Quiero decir…eh….te ayudo a practicar pero deja de llorar ¿ok?- terminó por ofrecer en un intento desesperado.  
-¿En serio?- Pregunto un atónito y algo desconfiado Shige, no quería que fuese otra de sus bromas y que luego fuera a burlarse de él como siempre hacía, aunque la idea sí le hacía ilusión.  
-Sí en serio, pero apúrate porque tampoco tengo todo el día- Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y antes que nada cerró la puerta con seguro, no vaya a ser que alguno de los chicos lo viera de a buenas con Shige, no lo dejarían olvidarlo nunca.

Lo primero que hizo como buen profesional fue pedir el libreto para ver qué tipo de indicaciones tenía para la escena en cuestión, después de leerlo un par de veces cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, acto seguido observó con seriedad a Shige, podía comprende un poco su nerviosismo, se imaginaba que nunca habría hecho una escena o algo remotamente parecido a eso.

-Lo primero es que te relajes un poco, el movimiento es así- Acto seguido procedía a menear aquellas caderas bastante experimentadas, actoralmente hablando claro está, con un movimiento lento pero seguro mientras llevaba sus manos en la nuca y la expresión de su rostro podría fácilmente haber sido confundida por la de alguien que se encontraba en medio de labores más placenteras. –¿Ves? esta es la forma correcta de...- Antes de continuar la explicación notó que Shige no lo miraba para nada ¿Cómo pretendía aprender si no prestaba atención? –Oe Shige!!!- Llamó la atención del menor a lo que el aludido se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo, estaba levemente sonrojado y esperaba que pasase desapercibido a los ojos agudos de Ryo, cosa que para su desgracia no pasó. –No me estás prestando atención!- Se quejó el sensual sensei con una mueca de molestia y el ceño fruncido acercándose peligrosamente hacia su joven pupilo. –¡Ven acá!- Lo agarró de la muñeca y lo tiró contra el sillón y se paró frente a él. –Ahora no despegues tus ojos de mi cuerpo ¿ok?-  
Shige solo asintió levemente sin creerse capaz de hacer semejante cosa, si ya de por si aquellos movimientos le perturbaban, ahora tenerlo así de cerca, casi que bailando para él, de aquella forma y con esa expresión tan suplicante en su rostro, era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo volteó el rostro y cerró los ojos, se negaba a seguir mirando a su sempai hacer aquello.

-¡Ah demonios Shige mírame!- Le ordenó levantando el tono de su voz al tiempo que le tomaba con brusquedad la barbilla para hacerle girar en su dirección, lo que fue una mala idea puesto que no esperaba encontrarse de golpe con aquella mirada confundida, el rostro de su compañero de grupo estaba tan sonrojado y caliente al tacto que ardía bajo la yema de sus dedos, sin embargo su mano se rehusaba a soltarle, apreciándolo de cerca, algo que Ryo nunca se había tomado la molestia de hacer, era simpático, sus facciones, su nariz, sus labios, algo inmaduro aún, pero comprensible, era solo un niño en muchos aspectos, le faltaba la experiencia que a él le sobraba, podría decirse que lo que le faltaba era aquella maldad que él había obtenido hace años cuando entró en aquel negocio, ahora podía entender un poco más porque sentía aquella especie de aversión hacia el menor cuando lo veía, parecía tan inocente que le molestaba, le recordaba todo lo que él había perdido hace años y sin embargo ahí estaba, pegado a él como un chicle, siempre molestándolo, fijándose en cada paso que daba el otro, quejándose cada que lo veía querer madurar, siempre impidiéndole dar sus ideas, menospreciándolo, tal vez porque sabía que si lograba llegar al siguiente nivel de poco en poco aquel Kato Shigeaki se iría desvaneciendo, su esencia infantil e inocente se perdería, cambiaría su imagen para poder ser más popular, sus ideales cambiarían para adaptarse a lo que la compañía exigía de él, dejaría de ser el chico soñador que era, pero admitir aquello era admitir no sólo que se veía reflejado en ese a quien decía odiar, si no admitir que todo era mentira y que de hecho mantenía una profunda admiración por el menor, más que nada, mantenía ocultos sentimientos que no había podido ni querido aceptar, hasta ese momento.

-¿Nishikido san?- Se atrevió a murmura Shige después de notar que tras varios minutos su compañero de grupo parecía haber abandonado mentalmente ese lugar, dejando sólo un sexy caparazón, que era el cuerpo del Osaka man.  
-¿Qué?- Le preguntó de inmediato sin siquiera inmutarse.  
-eh…..- ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de que llevaban inmóviles por más de 5 minutos? Tan cerca del rostro del mayor que podía sentir su cálida respiración y con su cuerpo reclinado sobre él, como si estuviese a punto de devorar sus inhibiciones, sus pensamientos, sus más privados secretos, su alma, todo su ser, definitivamente aquella profunda mirada oscura como la noche era demasiado para él, siguiendo el movimiento natural que le imponía la posición en la que se hallaba, cerró sus ojos y relajando su cuerpo buscó en su mente agitada palabras que pudieran liberarlo de ese encierro, “Nishikido san….onegai….” exhaló finalmente sonando mucho más sumiso de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Shock, su mente había entrado en un estado de shock al escuchar esa voz profunda susurrarle de esa forma, casi implorarle y sin poder detener a su cuerpo hasta que su mente lograra descifrar qué era lo que le había pedido, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la indefensa presa a su merced en aquel cuarto solitario, alejado de un Koyama, un Uchi o un Pi, que pudiesen impedirle satisfacer aquel apetito voraz por esos labios.

-mmm…- No podía más que gemir entre movimiento y movimiento, había intentado decir algo, pero con ello sólo logró que la lengua del mayor entrara a su boca, Nishikio Ryo lo besaba! Con toda la voracidad de alguien que ha esperado siglos para probar lo prohibido, o al menos esas eran las líneas que su mente recitaba poéticamente para describir una situación tan salida de control, y con cada segundo marcado por el palpitar acelerado de ambos corazones, podía sentir a su cuerpo ceder territorio hasta quedar por completo recostado en aquel sillón con su compañero de grupo sobre su cuerpo, ahora demasiado excitado y ansioso por los acontecimientos como para detener lo que sea que Nishikido quisiera hacer con él, si era un juego, sería demasiado cruel, no sabía si podría soportarlo, pero no podía retroceder ahora, no quería tampoco hacerlo, siempre había sido demasiado curioso como un gato y a pesar de conocer sus propias debilidades, no quería que ese momento acabase, pero estaba dividido entre lo que era correcto, su orgullo y esa cálida sensación que se iba adueñando de su cuerpo.

-Shige….quiero tu cuerpo, ahora- Cuanta claridad para algo que debería ser dicho de una forma más romántica, más delicada, en otras circunstancias, en otro momento, en otro lugar, a otras personas, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos, ni como compañeros se llevaban bien, entonces ¿cómo era que al abrir sus ojos decidido a retractarse aunque el mundo se le viniese encima, sólo había podido perder el aliento al ver aquellos ojos serios tragarse todo su autocontrol? Aquella orden había detenido el tiempo para él, en realidad para ambos y en instantes que parecieron eternos un acelerado y algo torpe Shige estaba retirando cada prenda que cubría su cuerpo, como si estuviese en algún tipo de trance, sólo podía obedecer, muriéndose de vergüenza y a pesar de ello sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, si cortaba aquel contacto sentía que aquella magia se perdería y no podía arriesgarse a ello.

Recorría con detalle desde los costados del menor, devorando las sensaciones enviadas por sus dedos, cruzando el camino a través de sus brazos hasta alcanzar las manos del menor, algo suaves para un chico, admirando como con cada centímetro que avanzaba aquel cuerpo temblaba a la expectativa de su siguiente movimiento, se encontraba completamente sentado sobre él, la vista desde arriba era embriagante y él no quería perder la oportunidad de beber hasta emborracharse sin preocuparse de lo demás, de nadie más que ellos dos. Con ese sentimiento incrustado en su pecho procedió a de manera sensual a retirar las molestas ropas de su cuerpo, ante la mirada atónita de Shige, no podía evitar que aquella sonrisita perversa asomara en su rostro y más aún no quiso evitar que sus manos recorrieran su propio cuerpo tocando los puntos más estratégicos que sólo él conocía, quería que aprendiera donde debía tocarlo.

-Nishiki..do…- Esa era la cara de la lujuria y el placer, jamás pensó que Ryo, quien era más frío que un tempano de hielo, pudiese destrozar la barrera del pudor y mostrarse como una clara invitación al pecado, que pudiera hacerle pensar “Quiero pecar en ti”  
-Shige..quiero que me observes detenidamente para que lo aprendas todo muy bien- Le decía mientras se deshacía de ambos pares de pantalones e inclinándose por completo sobre el cuerpo del moreno, rozando de manera cruel sus miembros.  
-ahh…¿Qué?- ¿A quién se le ocurría comenzar a enseñar cosas en ese momento?  
-Quiero que sepas dónde debes tocarme, quiero sentir tu deseo por mí, porque esta es la única vez que te lo mostraré, de ahora en adelante deberás buscarme y seducirme si quieres algo de mí- Palabras egoístas salían de su boca, pero si Shige era la mitad de inteligente de lo que todos pensaban que era, captaría el retorcido mensaje detrás de aquellas frases infantiles.

No lo comprendía por completo, pero en ese momento sólo pudo contestar una cosa “si”

Sonrío de manera complacida y casi inocente antes de apoderarse de sus labios, cuando Nishikido Ryo obtenía lo que quería o se hacían las cosas a su modo, Nishikido Ryo era feliz, no era ninguna ciencia y eso era algo que Shige había comprendido desde el primer día que lo vio. “Lo que Nishikido Ryo quiere, Nishikido Ryo lo obtiene” decía el rumor en la jimusho y aparentemente era verdad.

-ahhh…mnnnaahh- No podía evitar gemir al sentir a Ryo adueñarse de forma tan autoritaria de su cuerpo, primero su boca, luego su cuello, donde de seguro habría una marca que ya pensaría después en como cubrir o explicar a Koyama, había acariciado con gran detalle todo su pecho hasta llegar a la parte baja de su vientre, podía sentir un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo y concentrarse en su centro, en algún momento se había aferrado a sus hombros, eran fuertes, Nishikido Ryo era alguien muy fuerte, por eso le admiraba y por eso deseaba ser más como él, quería aprender de su experiencia, quería que lo reconociese como un igual.

-Shige…shh- Reclamó su atención para que dejara de hacer tanto ruido, no le molestaba, pero podrían escucharlos, de inmediato vio como el menor apenado se tapaba la boca con una mano y aprovechó ese instante en que su mano viajaba de su hombro a aquella boca para colocar sus labios sobre aquel tembloroso miembro arrancando un gemido algo más escandaloso que los anteriores, era divertido, Kato Shigeaki era un juguete muy divertido.

Bajó lentamente con sus dientes aquella prenda interior revelando un para nada poco desarrollado miembro, ya sabía Ryo que Shige no podía ser tan infantil en todos los aspectos de su vida.  
-Ahh~ Shige-kun….ya veo que al menos “aquí” si pareces todo un hombre- Le dijo con total maldad mientras le sonreía mirándole de reojo y al instante de verlo cerrar sus ojos entre apenado y contrariado por el comentario se adueño con una de sus manos de aquel órgano caliente para regalarle una caricia furiosa. –Debes mirarme, sólo a mí, todo el tiempo, siempre atento a mis movimientos, si no ¿cómo vas a aprender algo de tu sempai? Abre los ojos y obsérvame amarte Kato Shigeaki…- Todo dicho sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar de alguna otra forma que cediendo ante aquel placer desconocido para él, doblando su voluntad ante sus palabras venenosas, iba a seguir hasta que su veneno recorriera todo su cuerpo, sus venas, hasta inundar su corazón.

Mantuvo un compás algo lento, profundo y totalmente dedicado a hacerlo retorcerse de placer, chupando y mordiendo, jugando con sus dedos en su entrada, maliciosos como todo lo que hacía, sólo dibujaba círculos a la espera de verlo reaccionar, podía ser paciente, pero no por mucho más, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría hasta el éxtasis, podía sentirlo a punto de desbordarse en su boca, sólo un poco más.

-Ah…Nishikido….ahh….- No tuvo tiempo de advertirle ni de alejarlo de él, pero antes de que pudiese disculparse lo vio relamerse los labios con una sonrisa tan confiada que paró su corazón por un segundo.

No quería que el ambiente se pusiera tenso ni incómodo, pero debía dejar las cosas en claro desde el principio, esa era su manera de actuar y él debía entenderlo desde ahora, no quería sorpresas después, ¿Despues?, Ryo sonrió para sus adentros, ¿En qué momento había comenzado a proyectarse una relación a futuro con ese niño? Lo miró de nuevo, apenado y sin la menor idea de cómo proceder, totalmente ignorante de lo que significaba lo que estaban haciendo, perdido, completamente indefenso, sólo y sin nadie más a quién recurrir que a él. Con esto en mente lo levantó y le robó un beso fugas, cambiando de algún modo sus posiciones, ahora era él quien estaba semi recostado con un ansioso Kato sobre él , sin mediar palabras y usando sólo sus ojos para tranquilizarlo, lo guió hasta el punto exacto donde debía descender, pero entonces recordó algo fundamental, algo que hubiese deseado que “aquella” persona recordara con él la primera vez.

-Espera- Le detuvo antes de continuar.  
-...- Shige siempre le había parecido tan comunicativo, que ahora le parecía gracioso no escucharlo decir ni media palabra, aunque no lo necesitaba puesto que su rostro era muy expresivo, amaba eso de él. ¿Amar? Era la segunda vez que pensaba que esa era la palabra apropiada para aquello que pasaba ahí, tal vez era muy pronto, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar.  
-Necesitaremos algo de lubricante, si no “esto”- Dijo tocando aquella área demasiado sensible sin ningún pudor, introduciendo levemente uno de sus traviesos dedos para demostrar a lo que se refería. –Va a dolerte mucho…más de lo que quisiera lastimarte- Cada sonrisa diferente a la anterior, ahora era una extraña mezcla entre recuerdos dolorosos y preocupación.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, aquella mirada nerviosa no le gustaba y no quería pensar que lo que su mente le decía en ese instante podría ser cierto, que Ryo tenía a alguien más.  
-Porque me hubiese gustado que ese hombre lo recordara conmigo y no quiero que llegue a pasarte lo mismo, en verdad duele mucho- Dijo tratando de no sonar tan apesadumbrado como se sentía al recordar esos días ahora muy lejanos, cuando ingresó a la compañía, cuando consiguió sus primeros trabajos, cuando se convirtió en su favorito, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, era algo que prefería no recordar. –No quiero dejarte ese tipo de recuerdos a ti también- En un acto que sorprendió a ambos, había acariciado la cara del menor y no fue hasta que vio su mano posándose sobre la piel del otro que notó lo que hacía.  
-…..tu…..- Debía preguntarlo o la duda no lo dejaría en paz. -…tu lo amabas…a ese hombre…¿lo amabas?...- Cerró los ojos esperando cualquiera que fuese la respuesta que le diera el Osaka man.  
-No- Claro y directo, sin más explicaciones, no porque no quisiera dárselas, si se las pedía se lo diría, le diría todo su pasado, aunque fuese a juzgarle u odiarlo, aunque dejase de admirarlo, le diría todo lo que le preguntase, no sabía en qué momento había perdido el control de sus actos y sólo se había dejado llevar, “El poder de Kato Shigeaki” recordó la frase que alguna vez le hubiese dicho Yamapi al preguntarle por qué era amable con el niño.

-Entonces no es lo mismo, aunque pueda doler no será igual, será diferente, será especial, un recuerdo sólo de nosotros dos…- Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se deslizo tratando de asimilar aquella longitud dentro de su cuerpo, podía sentir el dolor, era cierto, pero no quería rendirse, no ahora, no ante él.  
-Ah…espera…debes relajar tu cuerpo…nnm- Ahora podía estar seguro de que Shige no había pasado la audición especial, aunque también le alegraba saber que no supiera de estas cosas, porque entonces significaba que Koyama no había tenido tiempo de enseñarle nada., eso lo ponía estúpidamente feliz. Comenzó a masturbar su miembro de nuevo, para así lograr que sus músculos se relajaran, nunca pensó que aquellos horribles recuerdos pudiesen darle ahora tanta felicidad, tras esperar un poco, lentamente sintió como podía adentrarse más y más en él, su rostro estaba todo rojo y su respiración acelerada, de su boca salían pequeños quejidos y su cara se batía entre el dolor y el placer.

Cuando por fin lo sintió acostumbrarse a su intromisión su diabólica personalidad volvió a aflorar.  
–Shige….mueve tus caderas como en el guión….- Le dijo con una media sonrisa anticipando su graciosa reacción.  
-¿Quee?!! Noo- Se rehusó de inmediato al imaginarse el bochorno por el que tendría que pasar.  
-¿Y cómo supones que vamos a continuar con esto si tú no te mueves?- Le inquirió con su tono normal para tratar con él.  
-….-  
Al no recibir una respuesta decidió apurar las cosas, en verdad sentía que llegaría al límite y no iba a permitirse que todo acabara sin enseñarle unas cuantas cosas más, le jaló hacia él cambiando su posición de inmediato y levantando sus caderas logrando que su cuerpo respondiera al instante, si ya decía él que no podía ser tan tonto.

Un par de veces más y ni cuenta se había dado de cuándo su cuerpo había mantenido aquel vaivén tan erótico, acompañado del calor de sus cuerpos y mejor aún, podía oírla con claridad, la voz siempre fría de Ryo, ahora era tan ardiente, cuando pronunciaba su nombre, lo hacía con un acento tan sensual que le erizaba la piel, toda la escena, como sacada de una película para adultos, le hubiese encantado descifrar como su cuerpo sabía cuando acelerar el paso, cuando profundizar su descenso sobre aquel miembro que golpeaba un punto en especial en su interior logrando hacerlo gritar, ganando sus caderas más y más velocidad, más confianza, más profundidad, quería dejarlo enterrado, grabado en su cuerpo, quería jamás dejarlo ir.

-Shige…..ahhh- Había llegado al final, había sido muy pronto, estaba demasiado al límite por todas las “previas” que habían tenido, no había sido suficiente, aún quería explorarlo más, pero Kato aún era muy joven como para algo así como una segunda ronda, así que resignado dejó salir toda aquella energía acumulada en el interior de Shige, escuchando con autosuficiencia como el menor gritaba de placer y terminaba eyaculando sin control, ahora no importaba si Koyama quería intentar algo con él, su cuerpo ya no podría ser de ningún otro, de su corazón por algún motivo sentía que no debía preocuparse tanto.

El aire estaba tan viciado por el calor, que era difícil respirar, definitivamente no se debía tener sexo en lugares con mala ventilación. Lo mantenía refugiado en su pecho, a pesar de ser casi del mismo porte, había notado hace tiempo que pronto Shige sería más alto que él, pero no le iba a dar importancia, al menos por el momento, acariciaba sus cabellos con la misma suavidad con que tocaba su guitarra, había sido extraño todo aquello, pero no malo, no raro, era algo nuevo que traía confusión a su mente y abrigaba al mismo tiempo su corazón.

-Así es como debes hacerlo- Dijo tras varios minutos para romper el silencio, mientras lo abrazaba para no dejarlo voltearse por completo.  
-¿Qué cosa?- Estaba cansado, caería dormido en cualquier momento, pero se aferraba a esa imagen actual, no quería dormir y despertar sin él, no quería dejar escapar esa realidad.  
-El “sexual harrasment”- Se esforzó por decirlo mejor que el menor, admirando de inmediato como la sangre adornaba su rostro al recordar cómo había iniciado todo aquello y que aún tenía pendiente esa presentación. –Si piensas en mi mientras lo haces todo saldrá bien, hoy lo hiciste muy bien…tienes talento para esto- Le dijo mientras dibujaba algún diseño extraño sobre la piel de su espalda.  
-¿Se supone que eso es un halago?- Le inquirió algo molesto pero indiscutiblemente feliz.  
-Pero claro que es un halago!- Fingió sentirse ofendido por aquella pregunta.  
-¿Y seguro que quieres que piense en ti mientras muevo mis caderas frente a Tegoshi?- ¿Eso quería decir que no le importaba si se acercaba a otros hombres?  
Lo pensó con detenimiento, siendo Teshi el angelito inocente que era no había problema, pero entonces la imagen mental de Kato sobre él meciéndose hábilmente y con ese rostro arrebatadoramente deseable. –Mejor no!- le dijo al final.  
-…….gracias……- Sin explicar aquello ultimo se separó del cuerpo del osakeño y tomando su ropa se vistió de inmediato sin volverle a dirigir la mirada, caminó con algo de esfuerzo hasta la puerta.  
-¿Shige?- Le llamó al ver las intenciones del otro de marcharse y dejarlo como si no existiera.  
-No te preocupes, pensaré en Koyama durante la escena- Le dijo con una sonrisa bastante dulce que sólo logró encender el mal humor de Ryo.  
-Ah ¿en serio? Pues ¿A QUIEN LE INTERESA SABER ESO? Shige BAKA!!- Fue lo que pudo gritarle antes de que su presa se escapara por la puerta.

++++++++++++ SEMANAS DESPUÉS +++++++++++++

-Buenos días Nishikido kun- Le saludó normalmente al entrar al vestuario de NEWS.  
-…………..- No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar el rostro para verlo, sabía que había una sonrisita burlona en los labios de Shige.

-are~???- TegoMasu se miraron las caras, Yamapi, Kusano y Koyama aun no llegaban y ese ambiente era extraño, después de varios segundos pudieron apreciar como crecía el aura asesina de Ryo y por su bien y el de su futura descendencia, decidieron que lo mejor era salir de ahí e ir en busca de ayuda.

-¿Y viste el programa de ayer?- Quiso saber manteniendo aquella sonrisa burlona mientras se sentaba junto a él en el gran sillón del lugar.  
-…….niño mañoso…..- Fue todo lo que le dijo entre dientes, aún sin levantarle la mirada, lo había visto, había prometido que no le importaba nada de lo que hiciera pero aún así lo había visto, había contado los minutos hasta que reconoció como comenzaba la escena, se había pegado prácticamente a la pantalla de su televisor para verlo bien, el movimiento fue totalmente hilarante, sin gota de deseo o de pasión, sólo divertido, sin malas intenciones ni deseos ocultos, solo eso, una actuación limpia y algo mala. -¿De verdad pensaste en Koyama?- Le preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

-Si, siempre me ha dado la impresión de que te molestas cuando nos ves juntos, pensaba que era porque no tenías amigos como él, pero tienes a Uchi, a Pi y a Jin, así que ya no sabía por qué te comportabas así, hasta ese día no lo había entendido bien, por eso te dije que pensaría en Koyama, si hubiese pensado en ti de seguro hubiera sido algo como esto- Y poniéndose de frente a él como en el dorama comenzó aquella danza dejando perplejo a su acompañante.  
-Aún debes practicar mucho si quieres seducirme niño- No pudo evitar que su boca formara una media sonrisa y sin recordar en donde estaban posó sus manos en las caderas de Shige para atraerlo hacia el.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo un jueves por la mañana?- Les preguntó la voz de su líder con el resto de NEWS detrás de él, TegoMasu si habían encontrado ayuda.  
-NADA!!- Gritó Shige instintivamente sin quitar sus manos de su cabeza.  
-Este baka me mostraba como lo había hecho en su tonto dorama ayer, porque obvio yo no iba a perder mi tiempo viendo programas tontos, con actores de tercera más tontos aún- Se defendió Ryo sin siquiera inmutarse o cambiar de posición, no por nada era de los mejores actores que tenía esa agencia.  
-Es cierto es cierto!!! Shige lo hizo increíble!!! Le salió muy bien y a la primera!!!- Exclamó Masu animadamente al recordar la grabación del capítulo.  
-Hasta Kusano le pregntó como lo había hecho- Recordó Tego mirando a Kusano quien por algún extraño motivo miró a Pi y ambos se sonrojaron al instante.  
-Y ahora de seguro te vas a creer la octava maravilla del mundo, ni te lo creas tanto niño, que te falta mucho para alcanzarme-  
-Pero obvio, necesitaría miles de años para que mi ego creciera la mitad que el tuyo- Contraatacó Shige, esas palabras ya no le deprimían porque había logrado entender la obtusa y extraña mente de Ryo, por eso ya no le molestaba lo que le dijera, había crecido un poco más gracias a el.  
-No discutan tan temprano, que me duele la cabeza- Pi al rescate  
-Ryo no molestes a Shige chan- Uchi trataba de impedir que su amigo se fuera detenido por violencia.  
-Shige deberías disculparte con Nishikido kun-  
-Él comenzó!!- Respondieron al mismo tiempo los aludidos.

Koyama solo miraba a su mejor amigo y a Ryo, parecía que algo pasaba ahí, sin importar cuanto quisieran ocultarlo a los demás para él era obvio, se acercó donde Tegoshi y le susurro al oído "Parece que me he quedado solo Teshi, de ahora en adelante tendrás que hacerme compañía" y se adentro en la pelea ahora entre Shige y Kusano, como líder de los KKKity no podía permitir que sus gatitos se pelearan, aunque ya hubiese perdido a los dos.


End file.
